Deadeye Derby
Deadeye Derby is an app game based on Happy Tree Friends. How to Play Aiming: Move your device around until your opponent is in your reticle, then fire when it turns red. Shooting/Attacking: Pull back on the elasticity meter on the right-hand side of the screen. The more you pull back, the more powerful your shot. Better slingshots pull back more quickly, try and go for the eyes for more damage, however. Doing so by far causes the most damage and it will hamper enemy's aim for a short time. Shooting Ammo: Touch the ammo to use, then pull back on the elasticity meter on the right-hand side of the screen, There's 6 ammo's in the game. Using health kits: Touch the health kit to heal. Information This game will be suited for two players and will involve using slingshots to fire at an opponent. It will also involve customizations and boss battles. It was released in the app store on January 16, 2014, at the same time the episode it was based upon aired on the web. Event After 24/04/2014 update. There are new and unique gameplay mode that is only in time limit. These can be vary from 1 day to 3 days. Players with the highest streak will get most tickets at the end of the event. These tickets can be used to purchase real items like Phone cases for iPhone 4, iPhone 5, Samsung Galaxy S3. And some T-Shirt for both men and women with Happy Tree Friends characters on it. Note like in normal mode, when you lose a round, your streak is reset to zero. This does not affect your rank because your event ranking is based on your highest streak within that specific event. Entering price Some of the event will cost some coins or diamonds for entering the event. However, it compensated by getting tickets. Free In this event, the difficulty is easy, but it has least amount of ticket reward. Entering is free. It also contain most amount of player in it. It labeled in the color: Green. Reward *Rank 1: 100 Tickets *Rank 2-10: 60 Tickets *Rank 11-20: 40 Tickets *Rank 21-50: 30 Tickets *Rank 51-100: 25 Tickets *Rank 101-500: 20 Tickets *Rank 501-1000: 15 Tickets *Rank 1000-5000: 10 Tickets *Rank 5001-10000: 5 Tickets *Rank 10000+: 1 Ticket Coin In this event, the difficulty is medium, but it has medium sized reward. Entering cost 1000 to 3000 Coins. In comparison to the free event, it has less amount player in it but not so less than the event that need to enter with diamond. It labeled in the color: Blue. Reward Note: This amount of reward is at the entering cost of 1000 coins, it may get more when the entering price is 2000 coins. *Rank 1: 500 Tickets *Rank 2-10: 300 Tickets *Rank 11-20: 200 Tickets *Rank 21-50: 150 Tickets *Rank 51-100: 125 Tickets *Rank 101-500: 100 Tickets *Rank 501-1000: 75 Tickets *Rank 1000-5000: 50 Tickets *Rank 5001-10000: 25 Tickets *Rank 10000+: 5 Tickets Diamond (A.K.A. Elite event) In this event, the difficulty is hard (or Elite), but it has most amount of reward. Entering cost 5 to 20 Diamonds which is quite expensive, it has least amount of players in it, most of the time about less than 200 players. It labeled in the color: Orange along with the word "Elite". Reward Note: This reward is at the entering cost of 10 diamonds, it may get less or more when the entering price is 5 or 15 diamonds. *Rank 1: 10000 Tickets *Rank 2-10: 6000 Tickets *Rank 11-20: 4000 Tickets *Rank 21-50: 3000 Tickets *Rank 51-100: 2500 Tickets *Rank 101-500: 2000 Tickets *Rank 501-1000: 1500 Tickets *Rank 1000-5000: 1000 Tickets *Rank 5001-10000: 500 Tickets *Rank 10000+: 100 Tickets Balloon variants How to win Be the first to blow all opponent's balloons to win. Note, all balloons can take two hits before it pops. Tactics Because this game mode is very different than in normal matches, one should follow the tips below to get better chance to win: *Hitting balloons are hard, so keep stable and aim for the balloon in the front or in the middle; avoid aiming at the end of balloon as the car will often move. *Timing is important as a miss can cost your time to reload and giving enemy player opportunity to pop all your balloons up before you are able to pop the enemy's balloons. *It not necessary to fully pull the sling as the balloon damage are always same, so it best to pull the 1/2 of the bar and quickly release it in order to increase the rate of fire; As too accurate shot are hard to hit the balloon, especially when the car is moving so fast, enemy hitting you or begin panicked. For the players who are in hurry should perform this. *Unless you have enough skill to pop enemy's balloons in mid-air or at long range. It best to fire the slingshot when player is stable driving the ground. And try to fire so quick as possible. *Use the default slingshot, as it has the shortest reload time compared to other slingshot (1,5 seconds to reload) (-0,5 second shorter than most slingshots). Also, balloon has same health (2 hits). So it useless to use more powerful slingshot. *Playing as Toothy is recommended as he increases stability By 10%. *On Terror Trails, it's Recommended to Use Petunia, she will pervent the screen being cover by mud. Maps variant How to win This mode play in same rule in normal matches, expect the player play in the a specific map. Note if the player doesn't have unlocked that map yet, the player can still upgrade his cart before the actual unlock, giving the player a great start for next time for playing that map. Bullseye variant How to Win In this mode, the rule are similar to normal matches expect only eye hits can damage the opponent, so be sure aim practice at enemy's eye. In-game store As with most games, the Deadeye Derby have in-game store allow player to purchase gameplay supply such as ammunition, slingshots and medkit. You can also purchase lives, coins and diamonds. Purchasing Diamonds will use real-life money. Currently, they only accept USD (In America) and EURO (In Europe). When you enter the store, Lumpy will greeting at you and he is awaiting for you to purchase items. Slingshots *Slingshot 1 (Basic): Takes 35-45 damage, Pulls 1.5 Seconds, Reloads 1.5 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 (Given by default) *Slingshot 2 (Hammer): Takes 45-55 damage, Pulls 1.5 Seconds, Reloads 2.0 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 (10000? Coins) *Slingshot 3 (Spiky): Takes 55-65 damage, Pulls 1.8 Seconds, Reloads 2.0 Seconds, Max Zoom: 1.5 (12000 Coins) *Slingshot 4 (Dog): Takes 65-75 damage, Pulls 2.0 Seconds, Reloads 2.5 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 (25000 Coins) *Slingshot 5 (Glasses): Takes 60-70 damage, Pulls 1.5 Seconds, Reloads 2.0 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 (12 Diamonds) *Slingshot 6 (Maraca): Takes 70-80 damage, Pulls 1.8 Seconds, Reloads 2.5 Seconds, Max Zoom: 1.5 (25 Diamonds) *Slingshot 7 (Knife): Takes 80-90 damage, Pulls 2.0 Seconds, Reloads 2.5 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 (100 Diamonds) *Slingshot 8 (The Cursed Idol): Takes 90-100 damage, Pulls 2.0 Seconds, Reloads 3.0 Seconds, Max Zoom: 2.0 (175 Diamonds) Ammo's *Fire Ammo: Takes some damage for a short period of time. (1000 Coins per purchase, 3 ammo per unit. 3 are given by new player) *Fire Ammo+: Takes some damage for a long period of time. (2 Diamonds per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) *Lightning Ammo: Stuns/Freezes the opponent for a short period of time. (2000 Coins per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) *Lightning Ammo+: Stuns/Freezes the opponent for a long period of time. (4 Diamonds per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) *Poison Ammo: Takes away some of the opponents health for a short period of time. (3000 Coins per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) *Poison Ammo+: Takes away some of the opponents health for a long period of time. (6 Diamonds per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) Kits *Small Health (1 Diamond) *Medium Health (2 Diamonds) *Large Health (3 Diamonds) *Extra Large Health (4 Diamonds) Bank Lives *10 Max Lives (Increase the max lives from 5 to 10. $1,99 €1,79) *5 Lives (2 Diamonds) *12 Lives (4 Diamonds) *28 Lives (8 Diamonds) *50 Lives (12 Diamonds, SAVE 40%) Coins *10K (10 Diamonds) *21K (20 Diamonds) *55K (50 Diamonds) *120K (100 Diamonds, SAVE 17%) Diamonds *Coin transfer to 10 Diamonds (15000 Coins) *10 Diamonds ($0,99 €0,89) *35 Diamonds ($2,99 €2,69) *60 Diamonds ($4,99 €4,49) *130 Diamonds ($9,99 €8,99) *420 Diamonds ($29,99 €26,99) *750 Diamonds ($49,99 €44,99) NOTE: Any CASH purchase removes all ads! Event Prizes Phone content *Wallpaper set (500 Tickets) (Official Deadeye Derby wallpaper set. Digital download.) *Ringtone set (1500 Tickets) (Official Deadeye Derby ringtone set. Digital download.) Trading card Notice :Shipping and handling not included. *Cuddles (5000 Tickets) *Giggles (5000 Tickets) *Russel (7500 Tickets) *Flippy (7500 Tickets) Keychain Notice: Shipping and handling not included. *Cuddles (15000 Tickets) *Giggles (15000 Tickets) *Flaky (15000 Tickets) *Nutty (15000 Tickets) *Sniffles (25000 Tickets) *Lifty and Shifty (25000 Tickets) *Russell (25000 Tickets) *Flippy (25000 Tickets) Phone cases Notice: Phone cases are only available for iPhone 4, iPhone 5 and Samsung Galaxy S3. Shipping and handling not included. *Case 1 (70,000 Tickets) (A red case with Flippy on it.) *Case 2 (70,000 Tickets) (A grey case with the head of Cuddles, Giggles (without eyes) and Handy. ) *Case 3 (70,000 Tickets) (A case with Giggles with his eyes pinned with a nail into her eyes.) *Case 4 (70,000 Tickets) (A case with Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia. All characters on it have only a pac-man pupil (look more like Cub).) T-Shirts Notice:Shipping and handling not included. *T-Shirt Men 1 (120,000 Tickets) (Blue T-Shirt with Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Flippy, Flaky and Nutty.) *T-Shirt Men 2 (120,000 Tickets) (Grey T-Shirt with Flippy and a slogan "invincible".) *T-Shirt Men 3 (120,000 Tickets) (Red T-Shirt with Nutty on it.) *T-Shirt Men 4 (120,000 Tickets) (Black T-Shirt with Flippy armed with dual-combat knifes.) *T-Shirt Women 1 (120,000 Tickets) (Light-blue T-Shirt with Petunia who is winking.) *T-Shirt Women 2 (120,000 Tickets (Brown T-Shirt with Cuddles who is nearly stepped on a platform that has spike. A similar scene from Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!.) *T-Shirt Women 3 (120,000 Tickets (Mauve/Purple T-Shirt with Flaky is scared to see a chick. a similar scene from From A to Zoo.) *T-Shirt Women 4 (120,000 Tickets (Pink T-Shirt with Giggles' head above the cake while his lower body (Not visible) is in the cake.) Characters Playable Standard characters *Cuddles (+15% coins from chests and battles, unlocked by default.) If you want more coins and money, Cuddles is for you. *Toothy (+10% stability, unlocked by defeating Sniffles.) If you want better aiming, Toothy is for you. *Flaky (+10% damage from special ammo, unlocked by defeating Russell.) If you want some more damage from ammos, Flaky is for you. *Nutty (?) *Giggles (+15% healing from health kits, unlocked by default.) If you want more health, Giggles is for you. *Petunia (Extra resistance to obstacles, unlocked by defeating Lifty and Shifty.) If you want less environment damage, Petunia is for you. Premium characters *Handy (+10% damage reduction, 30 Diamonds. Originally $2,99.) If you want less damage, Handy is for you. *Disco Bear (+10% evasion, 10 Diamonds. Originally $0,99.) If you want makes enemies harder to hit you. Disco Bear is for you. *Splendid (+15% health, 50 Diamonds. Originally $4,99.) If you want more healing without having to waste any health kits, Splendid is for you. Bosses *Sniffles (He drives in a rocket like car and it is armored with glass. Boss of "Camp Pokeneyeout"). To defeat him, you must destroy his glass armor first, once it's destroyed, you can attack Sniffles, note that Sniffles can still attack you while his armored glass is on. He may sometimes use his kind laser technology in attempt to attack you, if they do, you need to shoot it, you only have 10 seconds before he fires his a laser. Once he is killed, the map "Terror Trails" is unlocked and you can play as Toothy. *Lifty and Shifty (They are driving in a van, Lifty is the driver and Shifty is the passenger providing cover for his brother. Boss of "Terror Trails"). To defeat them, you must first kill Lifty. Once his health drops to 50%, Shifty will throw some objects at you, tap on the objects before it hits you. Once Lifty is killed, now you must kill Shifty, he will also fire at you, but he will sometimes throw objects at you. Once he is killed, the map "Rabid Rapids" is unlocked and you can play as Petunia. *Russell (He drives a pirate ship. Boss of "Rabid Rapids") To defeat him, you need to lower his health to 50%. After lowering his health down to 50%, he begins to shoot cannonballs towards you. To get rid of the cannonballs, you must tap on them (similar to the objects Shifty throws to you in the previous level). After you get rid of his last 50%, Russell will blow a whistle that'll summon a giant squid (not the one from You're Kraken Me Up) and it'll swing its tentacles at you, lowering your health. To avoid Russell calling the squid again, you must attack him before he blows the whistle completely. After defeating Russell, the squid attacks Russell and eats him. Now you must defeat the squid, who is now using the ship's remains as a slingshot. Once Russell and the squid are killed, the map "Lost Mines" is unlocked and you can play as Flaky. *Flippy (?, Boss of "Lost Mines") After defeating Flippy, you can play as Nutty. Others *Mime *Lumpy *The Mole *Cro-Marmot(Obstacle)Seen floating around in Rabid Rapids. *Cub(Obstacle)Seen sitting in a wagon in Camp Pokeneyeout. Trivia *It is based on the episode Camp Pokeneyeout. *This marks the second time a game and an episode share the same teaser. The first instance was with Run and Bun and Buns of Steal. *It is the first HTF game to be released in 2014. *They are currently not available in Android. However, currently they are only available for iPhone and iPad. *Pop, Lammy, and Mr. Pickles are the only characters who don't appear in the game. *It is stated on the March 20, 2014 update that they're in the process of making a HD version of Deadeye Derby for iPad. It was released in April. *Once you win 1st place on weekly, There's no prizes given, which leads players thinking that this game pointless and a waste of time. *Despite it looks that player that is ranked on #1 on the weekly leaderboard gets a reward, However, There is actually no reward when you are on #1." Bugs *If a friend challenge a another player, there is often a glitch where the character will be sitting in an invisible cart. This happened often when your friend challenge you with other stage while your current stage is at different too. For example: if you are in the map Terror Trails (stage 2) and your friend challenge with you in the Campeye Pokeout (1st stage), you will appear to be driving invisible cart. However the oppose player will see nothing wrong. (Note: this bug as been fixed on the new update) **If this happens on iPad. The game will crash instead. Live event launch party Gallery Deadeyederby app icon IPhone5.png|App icon in IPhone. slingshot.jpg Deadeye derby new App image.jpeg|App image on App store (IOS). derby.jpg|Touch and challenging boss battles. Old. deadeye derby trough and challenging boss battle new.jpeg|Ditto, new. derby 2.jpg|Head-to-head, realtime multiplayer. Old. Deadeye darby Head-to Dead new.jpeg|Ditto, new. derby opt.jpg|Upgrade your slingshot and get epic ammo. goals.jpg|Complete against your Facebook friends. deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Ditto, new. stages.jpg|Super fun obstacles and cool stages. Old. deadeye derby Lost mines app store image.jpeg|Ditto, new. Inside Lost Mine map. 1525393_675369835817669_710693300_n.jpg grab01.jpg|Early player statics menu. grab07.jpg|Ditto. Deadeye iPhone statics 2014-04.PNG|Ditto, new. grab02.jpg|Garage. Early version. Zayats 001.png|Ditto, Second version. Deadeye iPhone5 garage 2014-04.PNG|Ditto. Current version. grab03.jpg|In-game screenshot of the player against Toothy. grab05.jpg|Ditto, Flaky vs Toothy. Note Toothy's right eye suffer from damage. Deadeye iPhone5 gameplay 2014-04.PNG|In-game screenshot of player (Giggles) against a another human player (Handy). Deadeye iPhone5 enemy player lose.PNG|In-game screenshot of when a enemy player loses all his health. See Also *Camp Pokeneyeout *Mobile Games Category:HTF games Category:Other Media